Girl from the Mental
by Princess Peachella
Summary: She was a girl from the mental, and she knew she wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. Rated T for May's insanity.


Her name was May. She was beautiful. She had eyes that shone like sapphires, and her hair was luscious brown. She went by as the innocent little girl, whose friends started dying one after the other. No one knew how they died. No one knew, that one girl was the cause of it all.

That's right. May was the source of all of this. She killed them off one by one when she got tired of them, like a toy or a piece of paper no longer needed.

Then she met him-that hunk of gorgeousness who had black hair that shone under the sun, and brown eyes that were to die for.

She wanted him. And May always got what she wanted. Soon, it was official, they were going out, and May stopped killing her friends. That is, until he cheated on her. He messed her up good. Then she went mad and killed him. She killed her best friends too. Soon, everyone knew that it was May. It was she who killed all her past friends. But they forgave her. Because they just think she went mad. So she was sent to the mental.

Every day, doctors would experiment on her, treat her like a lab rat or a guinea pig. She got tired of it. Until the time came, and a really cute doctor came along, He was cuter than anyone she's ever seen before. His green hair, she would just love to rake her hands through it, and his eyes, like the rarest of all emeralds. She knew she was falling for him. She knew she wasn't supposed to. But what hurt her most, was that the other doctor was flirting with him. And he flirted back. She just did her best to get over him.

Over the months, May was finally dubbed as sane and was let out of the hospital. She went to medical school, as she was inspired to become a doctor like him. Then that fateful day happened. Fresh out of medical school a few years later, she was assigned to be a doctor in a certain hospital. She soon found out that the one owning the clinic right next to her was none other than him. He didn't remember, and she was glad. She surely didn't want him remembering her as the sick girl from the mental.

As days passed by, he and she got along well, hanging out from time to time, and maybe even a few friendly dinners. She then learned that his name was Drew. She was completely over him, that's what she thought. But it wasn't over. She still had a crush.

A year passed by, and the two are closer than ever. Whenever she would have a problem, he'd be the one she'd tell. And maybe even the only one. He would tell her about his troubles too, how he wished he'd gotten a family earlier in life. She'd just laugh. After all, she was completely over him.

Then suddenly, he comes knocking on her door, midnight on the first of May.

"Drew, what are you doing here? It's like, 12 am." She says, rubbing her eyes.

"May, I couldn't sleep. There was something I had to tell you." He says.

"Well, come inside. I'll make some coffee." She opens the door wider as he steps inside and sits down on the black couch.

She grabs a cup of coffee and hands it to him. He thanks her.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asks, her eyes twinkling brightly in the dead of the night.

"May…" He pauses. "I can't do this. I'm such a coward."

"Oh no you're not. Keep going." She says, smiling.

"Well, I uh…happy birthday!" Drew greets.

BIGWHACKONTHEHEAD.

"May, what was that for?" He asks.

"You could have said that tomorrow!" May says, yawning.

"Wait! There's more…Um, I need your help." He opens a black box in front of her. "Do you think my soon-to-be fiancée would like this?"

"Wow! That's gorgeous! I'm sure whoever's getting this diamond is gonna be one lucky girl!" She stares at the ring in awe.

"Well, uh…May, will you marry me?" He says softly, not even loud enough for May to hear.

"What was that Drew? Did you say something?" She asks.

"May…will you…marry me?" He says a bit louder now, and May could hear him.

"Huh? B-b-ut why me?" She stutters, in a deep state of utter happiness and shock.

"Because." He replies.

"Because what?" She says.

"Because…I loved you ever since you were in the hospital. And I didn't think you were insane or mad at all." He says, shocking her once more.

"You still remember?" She says, still in shock.

"Of course I do. How could I forget the most beautiful person in the entire mental?" He smirks at her.

"W-well, I really don't know…I mean, I'm speechless. And uh, isn't this a bit too fast?" She admits.

"I don't need to date you to propose you know. That's just superficial. So, is it a yes?" He gazes into her eyes. Her eyes, which were the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Yes." At this point, she's crying. But not tears of sadness, tears of joy. Then he pulls her closer to him, and closes that space between them.

Many years have passed, and now they have a beautiful baby girl named Sapphire, because of the beautiful sapphire eyes she had.

Sapphire was beautiful and perfect in any way. Though there was only one imperfection-she was deaf. Her parents still tried their best to raise her to be the best she can be.

She started dancing at an early age, and was really graceful. She always outshone the rest, because of her superb dancing.

And now, here she is, at her ninth year of existence in this world. And she asks the question all kids want to know-no, it's not 'How are babies made?' Sapphire already knew that they came from the stork.-'Mommy, how did you and Daddy meet?

'Mommy, how did you and daddy meet?' She signalled using sign language.

'Well, it's a long story. But if you want to know everything, then sit tight.' She signalled back. Then she told everything that happened through her hands. How she went mad and got sent to the mental, to the moment he became her neighbor at the hospital.

'Wow Mommy! That is long!' Sapphire signals.

'You wanted to hear it.' She smiles at her daughter then hugs her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I hope you all enjoyed the fic! Hugs and Kisses to all! Happy New Year!


End file.
